pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Posey
| birth_place = Eufaula, Creek Nation, Indian Territory]] | death_date = | death_place = North Canadian River, Oklahoma | occupation = poet, journalist, humorist, politician | nationality = Muscogee (Creek) Nation | genre = Native American literature, poetry, humor, political satire | movement = | influences = Sophia Alice Callahan, Washington Irving, Rudyard Kipling, Henry David Thoreau | influenced = | notableworks = Fus Fixico Letters }} Alexander Lawrence Posey (August 3, 1873 - May 27, 1908) was an American poet, humorist, journalist, and politician of the Creek Nation.William Ellsey Connelly, "Memoir of Alexander Lawrence Posey," Alex Posey: The Creek Indian poet, Topeka, KS: Crane, 1910, 5. Internet Archive, Web, July 10, 2016. Life Overview Posey founded the Eufaula Indian Journal, the first Native American daily newspaper, in 1910. For several years he published editorial letters known as the Fus Fixico Letters, written by a fictional figure who commented pointedly about Muscogee Nation, Indian Territory, and United States politics during the period of the dissolution of tribal governments and communal lands. He served as secretary to the Sequoyah Constitutional Convention and drafted much of the constitution for its proposed Native American state, but Congress rejected the proposal. Posey died young, drowned while trying to cross the flooding North Canadian River in Oklahoma. Youth Posey was born at Muscogee Creek, near present Eufaula, Oklahoma. He was the oldest of 12 children of Lawrence Hence Posey, of Scots-Irish ancestry, and Pohas Harjo (English name Nancy (Phillips), who was Muscogee Creek and a member of the Harjo family.Alexander Posey's lineages information, "Parent’s names show as immediate Family"Wilson, Linda D. "Posey, Alexander Lawrence (1873-1908)", Oklahoma Historical Society's Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture. (retrieved 20 March 2011) The Creek have a matrilineal kinship system, by which Posey and his siblings were considered born into his mother's Wind Clan of the tribal town of Tuskegee. They took their status from her, and property and hereditary positions were passed through her line. Posey's father was born to European-American parents, but he identified as Creek. He had been orphaned at an early age and raised in the Creek Nation; he spoke the Muscogee language fluently; and he was made a member of the Broken Arrow tribal town. Young Alexander and his siblings spoke Muscogee as their first language. As they grew older, their father insisted they speak English as well; when Posey was 14, his father would punish him if he spoke Muscogee. From that time, Posey received a formal education, including three years at Bacone Indian University in Muskogee, Oklahoma. In 1896, at the age of 23, Posey married Minnie Harris, a schoolteacher. Together they had three children, Yahola Irving, Pachina Kipling, and Wynema Torrans, each with a middle name drawn from one of the couple's literary heroes. Career Posey studied writing at Bacone. He read naturalists such as John Burroughs and Henry David Thoreau, who inspired him to write about the landscape of his childhood.Schneider 190 In 1895, he represented the Wind Clan as a member of the Creek National Council. He was also the director of a Creek orphanage. In 1901, Posey founded and became editor of the Indian Journal. He gained national recognition for founding the first Indian-published daily newspaper. In 1906, Posey was secretary for the Sequoyah Constitutional Convention, called to draft a constitution for a state to be majority Native American. According to the Encyclopedia of Oklahoma, he is credited with having written most of that constitution.Mullins, Jonita. Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture. "Muskogee County." Retrieved April 22, 2013. The Native Americans hoped to gain a state of their own, in the period when whites were pushing for the Oklahoma and Indian territories to be admitted as a state to the Union. The Native Americans were not successful. Their tribal structures were dissolved as part of extinguishing Native American land title in what became the state of Oklahoma. Fus Fixico letters As Posey honed his satirical skills, he created a fictional persona, Fus Fixico (Muscogee Creek for "Heartless Bird"), whose editorial letters were published in the Indian Journal. Fus Fixico was represented as a full-blood Muscogee traditionalist, whose chatty letters were about his everyday life or detailed accounts that he had heard the fictional Muscogee medicine man Hotgun share with an audience of Creek elders: Kono Harjo, Tookpafka Micco, and Wolf Warrior. These monologues are written in Creek dialect.Schneider 191 The Fus Fixico Letters have aspects of nostalgia but are primarily sharp political commentary about Muscogee Nation, Indian Territory, and United States politics. This was a time of political upheaval because Creek and other tribes' communal lands were being broken up into individual household allotments under the Dawes Act, to extinguish land title in preparation for statehood. The Curtis Act of 1898 dismantled tribal governments and institutions, also in preparation for Indian Territory to become part of the state of Oklahoma. Experienced politicians from the Five Civilized Tribes met to draft a constitution to establish an indigenous-controlled State of Sequoyah, but their proposals were rejected by the US Federal Government. Posey served as secretary for the 1906 State of Sequoyah convention. His Fus Fixico letters from 1902 to 1908 poked fun as statehood was debated. Various US newspapers proposed syndicating the Fus Fixico letters nationwide, but Posey refused. His readership was within Indian Territory, and he did not believe a non-Native audience would understand the humor. So-called dialect literature was extremely popular at the dawn of the 20th century. Usually dialect literature was based on African-American dialect. The Posey family had also avidly read Robert Burns, who wrote poetry in the Scots language. Posey's father read such dialect writers as Max Adler, Josh Billings, Paul Laurence Dunbar, and James Whitcomb Riley. Alexander Posey saw dialects as a means of expressing Muscogee oratory styles in English; he did not care for dialect writers who tried to adopt it as part of a popular trend: "Those cigar store Indian dialect stories ... will fool no one who has lived 'six months in the precinct.' Like the wooden aborigine, they are the product of a white man's factory, and bear no resemblance to the real article." Death In the spring of 1908, Posey and a friend tried to cross the flooded North Canadian River. He drowned in the river, at age 34. Publications Poetry *''Poems'' (edited by Minnie Harris Posey). Topeka, KS: Crane, 1910. **also published as Poems of Alexander Lawrence Posey, Creek Indian Bard. Muskogee, OK: Hoffman, 1969. *''Song of the Oktahutche: Collected poems'' (edited by Matthew Wynn Sivils). Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-8032-2053-9 Short fiction *''Chinnubbie and the Owl: Muscogee (Creek) stories, orations, and oral traditions'' (edited by Matthew Wynn Sivils). Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2005. ISBN 978-0-8032-3746-9 Non-fiction *''The Fus Fixico Letters'' (edited by Daniel F. Littlefield & Carol A. Hunter). Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 1993. Journals **''Lost Creeks: Collected journals'' (edited by Matthew Wynn Sivils). Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2009. ISBN 978-0-8032-1628-0 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alexander Posey, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 10, 2016. See also *Native American poets *List of U.S. poets References *Kosmider, Maria. Tricky Tribal Discourse: The poetry, short stories, and Fus Fixico letters of Creek writer Alex Posey. Boise, ID: University of Idaho Press, 1998. ISBN 978-0-89301-201-4 *Schneider, Bethany Ridgway. "Alexander Lawrence Posey (Creek) (1873-1908)," in Lauter, Paul, general editor, Heath Anthology of American Literature, Volume C: Late nineteenth Century: 1865-1910. Volume C. Wadsworth Publishing, 2009, 190-197. ISBN 978-0-547-20166-5 Notes External links ;Poems *"A Vision of June" *Alexander Posey profile & poem at Academy of American Poets *Alexander Lawrence Posey at PoemHunter (7 poems) *Alexander L. Posey at Poetry Nook (95 poems) ;Books *Alexander Lawrence Posey at Amazon.com ;About *Alexander Posey (1873-1908) at American Passages. * Alexander Lawrence Posey at Chronicles of Oklahoma *"Memoir of Alexander Lawrence Posey" by William Ellsey Connelly * Alexander Lawrence Posey at Find a Grave Category:1873 births Category:1908 deaths Category:Muscogee people Category:Native American journalists Category:Native American politicians Category:Writers from Oklahoma Category:Deaths by drowning Category:Accidental deaths in Oklahoma Category:Bacone College alumni Category:Native American poets Category:American humorists Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scotch-Irish descent Category:19th-century American poets Category:American male poets Category:19th-century male writers Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Poets who died before 35